


City of Lost Children [PODFIC]

by AlcatrazOutpatient



Series: Eleutherophobia [4]
Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, POV Controller, POV Minor Character, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suicide Attempt, Teenage-boy-typical levels of profanity, Yeerks, yeerk infestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcatrazOutpatient/pseuds/AlcatrazOutpatient
Summary: With a yeerk in his head, Tom can only watch, utterly helpless, as his family falls apart.  Tom's perspective on what happens to Jake during the war.(Lopse prequel to "Day the Earth Stood Still.")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [City of Lost Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615918) by [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/pseuds/SoloMoon). 



> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2wzm6iayqxdsal5/Eleutherophobia%20-%20City%20of%20Lost%20Children.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
